cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boridien
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Boridien is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 631 days old with citizens primarily of Estonian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Boridien work diligently to produce Furs and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Boridien is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Boridien has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Boridien allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Boridien detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Boridien will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Founding - Second World War Boridien was originally a small colony, located in real world Sweden, built by the Russians for maintaining and supplying the fleet in a future compaign against Britan. This campaign however never took place when it was seen that you make more out of Britan in trade than by occupation. Thus the small colony of Talos was left to its own devices, slowly growing into a city, with smaller towns surrounding the new hub for trade that Talos had become. This is how things continued for some time, until the Great Wars of 1914 and 1939 where Talos (Boridien was originally named after it's capital, and would not be known otherwise until after the collaps of the USSR) fought in the Russian Army. In both wars, casualties were heavy, which began to stir up discontent among the people. During the second Great War, Talos was occupied by Nazi Germany and suffered greatly because of it. Homes were ransacked, people murdered and crops burned. The dream was turning into a nightmare. The Winter of 1943 was especially hard on the people, because of bad crop storage (which can be blamed on the harsh occupation) most of the harvest was lost. This caused widespread starvation across all Talos and led to a revolt against the occupation forces, which ended with success (German troops were ordered to withdraw, as Talos was no longer of military importance). With the return of the troops which had been sent to Russia at the beginning to the War, Talos began the long road of reconstruction. Beginning of the Revolution It was at this time that civil unrest was rife. A majority of people wished to be free of Russian rule as it had only served to spell their doom at the hands of the Germans. This alarmed the newly formed Soviet Union, and not wanting to show a sign of weakness, sent troops to suppress the revolutionists. The following years saw many skirmishes between Soviet and Revolutionary forces. Many of which were won by the Revolutionaries because of their experiences in the land and in Geurilla warfare. Apon seeing that the invasion of Talos would be a waste of precious resources, the Soviet Union gave up the fight for Talos. Instead they focused on isolating Talos from the rest of the world through diplomacey. An example of this would be Russias' partnership with Cuba, a country which Boridien relied heavily on in terms of exports. This act crippled Talos' economy, leaving it weak to the next stage of the Soviets plan. At this time, Talos was attempting to join the newly formed Internation Security and Commerce Organisation. Luther Crom who had been elected leader of the Talos people in the previous election, had flown over to Masoa to discuss the membership with the founder of ISCO, President Magee. Little did he know the Soviets reclaim Talos was nearing completion. The bombing of Talos This is an event that occurred in the opening stages of the 3 day war for Boridien. As negotiations were being held in Masoa, Soviet soldiers and tanks were massing along Boridiens borders. To this threate the newly formed talos army responded quickly, taking up positions along the border and at major strong points around the capital. Luther was informed of this act, but replied that this membership would make or brake Talos and that without joining an alliance soon, they would be lost to the unlimmited resources that the Soviets had. On the 10th of May, 1964, the Soviet army began its' push and was met with heavy resistance from the Talos army. However, this was merely a diversion to keep the people of Talos focused on the front rather that amongst themselves, as only 5 hours after the Soviets began their attack, Traitors inside the city of Talos set off a hidden nuclear bomb, which resulted in the destruction of the city. Crippling communications of the army, the front disintergrated with Talos forces pulling back or being overrun by the Soviets. As news of this act slowly came to Luther in Masoa, he gave his apologies to President Magee, and left for his homeland with a promise from president Magee of all the firepower he would need. Back on the front, Talos forces had been beaten back to their last fortifications, the situation had become quite grim. But as the sun set on the first day, a military helicopter could be seen on the horizon, inside with his team of security personel, Luther had arrived. The Second day As dawn broke on the war ravaged nation of Talos, Luther had been given overal command of the Talos Army and began stockpiling solders on the western flank for the first push back against the Russians. Communications had been brought back online, bypassing the city of Talos altogether, and a measage had been sent to Masoa for assistance for the battles to come. Before the sun had risen fully, Boridien bombers were carpetbombing the entire front line, followed by a withering barrage from artillery pieces stationed in the forts and forrest. With the Russians caught by surprise, Talos tanks and soldiers began their own attack catching much of the Russian forces off guard, especially the west flank where the main push was aimed. meeting fierce resistance, the Talos 4th Tank division was able to drive through the line and turned, striking the Russians in the rear as the push at the front intensified. With their lines compromised, the Russians began to fall back, suffering heay losses as the Talos tanks drove straight through their retrete. Though a large victoy, it's benefits were lost when casualties were added up. Though the Russians had certainly lost a large part of their army, they still had at their disposal over 120,000 men, tanks and airplanes. = Geography = The largest part of the country lies between two rivers, the Forthok and the Talos. Boridien's rich soil and temperate continental climate (with warm summers and mild winters) have made the country one of the most productive agricultural regions and a major supplier of agricultural products in the region (especially their wine which is very expensive. The eastern border of Boridien is formed by the Talos river, which joins the Danube before flowing into the Dragons Sea. In the south, the Forthok is the main river, flowing along the bottom of the country from east to west. Half of the countries borders are comprised of a long expanse of coast. While the south-western part of the country is hilly, elevations never exceed 430 metres (1,411 ft)—the highest point being the Dealul Bălăneşti. The country's main cities are the capital Tallarn, located on the northern coast, Tiraspol, Baţil (both located on the west coast) and the former capital Talos which since the nuclear holocaust, has been abandoned. However, because of Boridiens' ever increasing borders, this information only refers for the original land of Boridien after the evacuation of Talos. This land is where real world Estonia resides.